1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cosmetic and/or dermatological compositions based on thermal spring water and/or mineral water for mildly treating the skin of the human body and/or face, including the scalp, while at the same time hydrating it. The present invention also relates to the use of such compositions for the cosmetic treatment of acne, wrinkles and/or fine lines on the skin.
2. Discussion of the Background
The active agents commonly used for the treatment of acne, wrinkles, and/or fine lines on the skin include keratolytic agents chosen from .alpha.- and .beta.-hydroxy acids and derivatives thereof, retinoids and derivatives thereof and especially retinoic acid (all-trans and 13-cis) and retinol, and benzoyl peroxide.
Among the .beta.-hydroxy acids are, in particular, salicylic acid and derivatives thereof. Salicylic acid is known for the treatment of acne (see EP-A-281,812) and wrinkles (see WO-A 93/10755), and some of the derivatives of this acid are known for the treatment of ageing of the skin and especially for delaying and/or attenuating the appearance of wrinkles and fine lines (see EP-A-378,936).
Retinoic acid is also known for preventing the appearance of wrinkles and/or fine lines on the skin.
Moreover, these keratolytic agents are known to modify the complexion of the skin, which appears rosier, to fade out pigmented marks present at the surface, to eliminate squama and to improve the elasticity of the skin.
Unfortunately, once applied to the skin, these keratolytic agents cause itching, stinging and tightness which may lead to considerable discomfort, owing to the attack on the keratin in the skin caused by such agents.
Furthermore, the use of these products by consumers with sensitive skin is often prevented.
Mineral water present in the form of liposomes in cosmetic compositions is already known for the purpose of hydrating the surface and deep layers of the skin (see FR-A-2,608,426).
Moreover, FR-2,668,063 teaches the use of liposomes of thermal spring water which are stabilized in a DNA gel for the preparation of cosmetic compositions. Such a form of use of thermal spring water allows, according to this document, its targeted penetration into the dermis and epidermis of the skin.
Unfortunately, these liposomal compositions based on thermal spring water or on mineral water do not allow the treatment of wrinkles, fine lines and/or acne present on the skin of the human body and/or face or on the scalp.
Thus, there remains a need for cosmetic and/or dermatological compositions based on thermal spring water and/or mineral water which allow the skin to be rejuvenated and which allow acne spots to be removed, while at the same time avoiding the drawbacks mentioned above and in particular while promoting the hydration of the skin at the surface and deep down.